Imperishable Strike Force
by One-Week Wizard
Summary: The four teams of Imperishable Night are on a mission to interfere with the Lunar Terrorist Kaguya's dastardly plans. A short, silly story.


**Imperishable Strike Force**

"This is Red-White, with Sukima. Everyone ready?" the miko's voice called out, filled with determination.

"Black Magic and Dollmaker, standing by, ze."

"This is Glutton. The Gardener and I are ready when you are."

"Night Terror and Stopwatch are prepared. Let's get this over with."

"Alright, you know your objective. On my signal, move out." Reimu called up a map of the compound, scanning it one last time. Although she couldn't see individual units, thanks to the enemy's jamming, she had enough intel to get this thing over with faster than Suika could get drunk.

She couldn't screw up now, not on her first mission. The humans had enough faith in them to fully outfit her team with the latest equipment, not to mention the weapons, data, and funding they had been so generous with.

Success now was vital to the existence of the Incident Resolution Squad, the task force created to combat magical beings who sought to upset the balance of Gensokyo.

Their current objective was to locate and eliminate Kaguya Houraisan, a terrorist who's goal consisted of stopping the flow of time, in order to achieve some unknown, twisted goal. Once the brass found out, it didn't take much time to decide on a course of action. And now, months of preparation and training would come to fruition.

Taking a deep breath, Reimu took another second to steel her nerves, and…

"Alright… Ready… Magic Team, go!"

"Roger that! Moving out, ze!" Marisa drew her spell card as she crept out of the bushes she had been hiding in, completely silent. Her partner, Alice, was behind her, gripping two dolls as a distraction.

"And…" Marisa's voice muttered in Alice's head, "NOW, ZE!"

As Alice's dolls flew through the air, causing a distracting BANG, Marisa jumped out of the bushes, triggering her Master Spark, incinerating as many moon rabbits as she could. Their screams were the only thing louder than Marisa's laughter

"Alright, courtyard cleared, ze."

"Good work, Magic Team. Ghost team, your turn!"

If Marisa had looked closely enough, she would've been able to see two shadows darting across the courtyard, faster than the wind.

"Ghost Team has gained entry into the building. Hallway empty. Uploading images."

Images of the Eientei interior filled the computer back at the Hakurei Shrine, where Reimu was controlling the whole operation.

"Roger that, Ghost Team. The control room is twenty feet ahead, past the door on the left. Disable the power."

"Understood. Gardener, we're-"

"I heard. Gardener is already in position, mila- I mean, Glutton."

"It's okay Gardener, you can call me milady. I don't mind."

"Yes, mila-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET MOVING." Reimu's voice screamed. She didn't have the time or patience for this.

Moving silently down the hallway, Yuyuko joined Youmu at the door of the control room.

"Weapons out, we breach on three," Yuyuko ordered, pulling out a spellcard.

"Ready," Youmu responded, doing likewise.

"Alright… Ready? THREE!"

Kicking the door open much sooner than her partner expected, Yuyuko burst into the control room, looking around for any opposition.

"Control room empty, taking down power." Youmu reported, shaking her head at Yuyuko's rashness.

"Odd… Anyway, Scarlet Team, are you ready?"

"Scarlet Team is in position, ready to drop at any time," Sakuya reported, as Remilia carried her over Eientei.

"Good. We haven't made contact inside the building yet, so be on your guard. Once you can confirm the presence of hostiles, Magic and Ghost Teams will support you."

"Like we need it! We'll get this thing done in a snap!" Remilia shouted, growing irritable after flying in one spot for ten minutes.

"Right. Scarlet Team, engage!"

"Finally!" Remilia shouted, dropping Sakuya down a chimney, before flying down herself.

Landing quietly, Sakuya looked around the room, knives out. "Stopwatch has entered the building. No sign of hostiles."

"Roger that, Stopwatch. Scan the surrounding rooms for enemies, and eliminate them silently."

"Understood. Cloaking on, moving to next room."

"Night Terror providing support, ready to engage the enemy, as always…"

"Wait! Red-White, I've detected the presence of MMMFMFMFH- *Static*"

"Sakuya? Sakuya, come in!" Remilia screamed frantically, rushing into the room that Sakuya had entered, before her world faded to black.

"Scarlet Team, report!" Reimu ordered, as the two signals vanished from the screen.

She cracked her knuckles. Time to get serious.

"Sukima is still standing by, Red-White. Do you want me to open a portal to their last known location, and allow the other teams to follow?"

"Good idea, Sukima. Magic Team, Ghost Team, prepare to engage the enemy. Sukima will grant entry to the last known location of Scarlet Team. Remember, we don't have intel on the interior of the building, so expect the worst."

"Understood," the other teams reported back.

Back in the courtyard, Marisa and Alice had once again concealed themselves, waiting for anyone that might try to escape through the front door. Yukari appeared behind them, gesturing for them to enter the portal she had arrived in. Nodding, Marisa and Alice obeyed the command instantly.

The same thing had happened to Youmu and Yuyuko, who were busy trying to locate any physical data they could in the control room.

Once the two teams had been gathered, their next set of orders was given.

"Ghost Team, you will enter the room in the same way you entered the control room. Be prepared to face many hostiles. Magic Team, be prepared to provide support. Black Magic, destroy the whole room if Ghost Team goes missing."

"Understood, ze! Spellcards out!"

"Hey, Red-White," Alice blurted out suddenly, "why destroy the whole room? Wouldn't that just make it harder for us to follow them?"

"Umm…" Reimu froze. She hadn't thought of that… And she really wanted to blow something up… "I don't see what you mean, Dollmaker. If Ghost Team goes missing, blow the whole place up."

"Great, so that's what your after…" Alice muttered, crossing her arms.

"Enough chatter! Ghost Team is in position, and is ready when you are."

"Understood. Ghost Team, breach now!"

As Boundary and Magic Team stepped back, Youmu and Yuyuko charged into the room, prepared for a fight.

But, like Scarlet Team, they disappeared instantly.

"Time to blow this whole place to hell and back!" Marisa shouted, pulling out no less than three Master Sparks at once.

"Marisa, wait a minute…" Reimu thought for a moment. Something seemed… familiar here, if her information was to be trusted…

Dammit!' Reimu screamed, realizing what was going on. "The infamous Disappearing Room of Eientei strikes again!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about setting that up…" Yukari mumbled, hoping that nobody else would connect the dots. That would be… embarrassing.

"Reimu, the room is a portal. If all three of us enter (You won't be going in, of course), then we will be able to subdue the terrorists. Believe in us, we can get this done."

"…I trust you, Sukima. That sounds like the best plan available. Cleared for action."

"Right!" Magic Team, on me! Be prepared to deal with anything and everything on the other side of the portal. The priority is removing the hostiles, not rescuing Ghost and Scarlet Team. Understood?"

"Understood!" Alice and Marisa answered, tensing up.

"Right, then… Go!"

Yukari, Alice, and Marisa charged into the room, vanishing in the same way as the other four, and leaving Reimu alone.

Rather than wait for them, Reimu turned around and headed home. She'd read the report after she'd gotten herself drunk.

What followed was perhaps one of the most awe-inspiring battles in Gensokyo's history, changing magic forever. Everyone but Yukari died in a massive, unstoppable fire.

However, nobody ever knew about any of that, because when Yukari _did_ give Reimu the report, Reimu shot Yukari, and spilled vodka all over the documents.

As far as everyone else knew, the four teams simply vanished into thin air. Kaguya eventually succeeded in her mission, grinding time to a halt for one night. After that, with nobody to oppose her, she overthrew Gensokyo using her (spare) army of suicide bomber rabbits, Eirin's genius, and Reisen's inhuman work ethic.

The End.


End file.
